Apapun Bisa Terjadi
by Naura Brieby
Summary: "Kupikir kita harus... putus."/"Aku mencintaimu." Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Fang masih mencintainya atau tidak./"Baby, kau membuat ini lebih sulit dari yang sudah direncanakan. Kita... kita tidak bisa seperti ini." Suara Fang goyah di kata terakhir./Warning: OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

APAPUN BISA TERJADI

.

.  
Chapter 1

.

-::-::-

"Kita harus bicara."

Ying menoleh, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jurnal ilmiah yang dipegangnya dan tersenyum pada pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tamu. "Halo juga." ucapnya. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi serius pada wajah kekasihnya itu, senyumnya perlahan menghilang. "Baiklah, ada apa."

"Aku... sudah kupikirkan," pemuda itu mendesah dan berjalan ke dalam ruang tamu. Tangannya tenggelam di saku jaketnya, ia berjalan pelan seraya menatap sayu pada seisi ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat familiar baginya. "Tak ada cara lain untuk mengatakan ini." Ia duduk di sofa, di samping Ying, ada jarak di antara mereka.

Ying memerhatikan nada suara pemuda itu dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Hal ini pasti tak baik. Ia menggigit bibir sebelum mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menatap pemuda itu langsung di matanya. Ia kehilangan sesuatu di dalam mata itu. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tangannya. Jurnal ilmiahnya jatuh ke lantai begitu saja.

"Apa?" Ying akhirnya berbisik, tak mempercayai suaranya pada saat ini.

"Kupikir kita harus... putus."

Ying berkedip sekali. Hatinya menjadi begitu tak menentu, ia merasa telinganya berdengung. Ia berkedip lagi. Bagian belakang matanya mulai memanas. Ia mengambil napas dan udara terasa membakar bagian belakang tenggorokan seperti ada duri yang berjalan ke paru-parunya.

Sebuah isakan tak terduga keluar dari bibir Ying. Fang bergerak mendekatinya, mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah gadis itu, namun sayangnya gadis itu menggeleng keras dan menarik dirinya ke belakang, ekspresi keputusasaan terlintas di wajah Fang. Ying mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya—"

"Kumohon tidak," ucap Ying pelan, air mata mengalir di pipinya saat kedua matanya terbuka, menatap intens pada diri Fang. "Tidak." Ia menempatkan sikunya di pahanya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke kedua tangannya.

.

.

Ying tak tahu berapa lama mereka sudah duduk di sana, tapi ia benar-benar haus. Ini masuk akal karena ia sudah menangis diam-diam dan hanya duduk di sana menatap layar kosong di depan sofa. Satu-satunya hal yang ia mengerti dalam situasi ini adalah: dia dehidrasi. Segalanya di ruangan itu terasa buram dan ia membenci hal itu. Ia benci tak mengerti apapun. Tak tahu alasan di balik ini.

"Kenapa," ucap Ying dengan suara serak, matanya masih terfokus pada kedua tangannya yang saling meremas di pangkuannya.

"Karir kita baru saja di mulai. Aku tak ingin menjadi penghalangmu jika di sana ada kesempatan untukmu."

"Maksudmu kau tak ingin aku menjadi penghalangmu." nada suara Ying meninggi. Ia bisa merasakan itu di lidahnya, dan rasa sakit itu bertambah ketika mata Fang berkedip gelap dan ekspresi pemuda itu berubah sedih. Tapi Ying tak peduli. Dirinya lebih terluka daripada pemuda itu.

"Aku tak ingin kita merasa seperti menghalangi satu sama lain. Aku tak ingin saat kita bangun suatu hari nanti dan membenci satu sama lain hanya karena kesempatan kita telah hilang. Aku tak ingin merasa terbebani saat mengetahui bahwa kau tidak dalam kondisi terbaikmu karena—"

"Kau merasa hubungan kita adalah beban bagimu?"

Ini bukan apa yang Fang maksudkan. Mereka berdua tahu itu. Sudah jelas bahwa pemuda itu telah berpikir banyak tentang hal ini. Untuk sesaat. Ying marah karena Fang berpikiran seperti itu dan telah berbohong padanya tentang hal ini entah berapa lama.

Mereka masih muda; mereka punya jalan hidup yang panjang di depan mereka. Kata-kata pemuda itu terasa sangat pahit dalam benak Ying dan ia benci pernah berpikir jauh tentang hubungan mereka. Seharusnya ia sudah paham tentang ini. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh? Fang pasti akan mengutamakan karirnya. Ia tahu kemana hubungan ini akan pergi. Ia merasa begitu egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri karena telah berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah pengecualian untuk Fang? Bodoh. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

Fang adalah seorang ahli bedah otak. Dan Ying adalah ahli bedah jantung. Otak dan jantung. Saling melengkapi, bukan.

"Ying, aku..."

"Tidak." ucap Ying dengan suara gemetar dan ia memalingkan wajahnya. Mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Fang membuat semua perasaan negatifnya mereda, tapi menatap wajah pemuda itu hanya akan membuatnya menangis. "Aku mengerti." Ia ingin mengatakan pada pemuda itu betapa ia membenci pemuda itu, tapi itu bohong. Dan memikirkan hal itu hanya membuatnya merasa lebih buruk. Ia ingin muntah. "Aku mengerti."

"Baby."

Hati Ying terasa berat dan rasa sakit itu terus mencoba untuk tetap menguasai hatinya saat apa yang telah Fang lakukan padanya. Air mata pun kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Kita masih bisa—"

"Kumohon," Ying memohon pelan. Lima tahun. Mereka bersama selama lima tahun. Ia tak akan bisa menatap pemuda itu lagi jika nantinya ia tak bisa berjalan dan mencium pemuda itu atau mengatakan betapa ia mencintai pemuda itu kapan saja yang ia inginkan. Karena ia selalu ingin melakukan itu. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu, dan berpikir bahwa ia takkan bisa menatap pemuda itu setelah malam ini membuat ia ingin menahan pemuda itu, menyentuhnya, merasakannya.

"Aku-aku minta maaf," Fang tergagap, Ying bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu goyah. "Tawaran pekerjaan ini benar-benar bisa menempatkan namaku dan penelitianku di luar Asia."

Ying menoleh, cukup untuk melihat tangan pemuda itu mengepal, dan keinginan untuk muntah beberapa detik lalu menghilang, tergantikan dengan keinginan untuk menyentuh pemuda itu. Fang menyakiti dirinya sendiri; Ying bisa melihat tangan pemuda itu mengepal hingga memutih.

Tanpa berpikir panjang dan ragu-ragu, Ying mengulurkan tangannya dan menempatkannya pada kepalan tangan Fang, semua perasaan itu berangsur-angsur tenang. Fang bergerak untuk mengubah tangannya agar berada di atas tangan gadis itu, tapi Ying menariknya sebelum telapak tangan mereka bisa menyentuh. "Tidak. Aku mengerti." Ying akan memuji dirinya sendiri karena bisa menjadi dewasa untuk hal ini seandainya ia tidak merasa ini begitu mengerikan. Ia ingin membuang semua ini, berteriak, dan memukul pemuda itu. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendirinya dan pikirannya terasa berkabut, ia sedikit bisa berpikir jernih ketika ia berkonsentrasi pada karir mereka. "Kau punya masa depanmu untuk dipikirkan—begitu pun aku. Kita hidup untuk menyelamatkan dan menyembuhkan orang-orang di luar sana."

Ying berjengit ketika Fang meraihnya dan mengusap lembut sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari sebelum tangan kekar itu meluncur ke sisi lehernya. Ying berpikir akan menarik diri lagi tapi rasanya ini begitu nyaman, sekaligus membuatnya sakit di waktu yang bersamaan, apa ini akan menambah lukanya lagi?

"Hei," gumam Fang, begitu lembut hingga tubuh gadis di hadapannya kini tampak rileks dan menikmati sentuhan tangannya di pipi gadis itu. "Apapun bisa terjadi, kan?"

Ying tak bisa membenci dan melawan perasaannya untuk Fang, jadi dia memaksa tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu dan mengangguk.

Apapun bisa terjadi.

Itu motto dalam hidup Ying. Kau tak bisa menjadi ahli bedah dan memiliki kuasa untuk menyeimbangkan garis yang sangat tipis antara hidup dan mati di tanganmu tanpa ada kekuatan yang lebih tinggi yang bisa kita percaya untuk membantu mengatasi rasa sakit dan masalah. Semuanya kembali kepada Tuhan; ia percaya kekuatan tertinggi itu ada pada alam semesta.

Kata-kata Fang memberi Ying sebuah harapan. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, ketika mereka telah mencapai mimpi mereka, mereka akan bertemu satu sama lain. Berpikir seperti itu, cukup untuk memperlambat air mata Ying yang ingin tumpah dan sedikit membuatnya meringkuk lebih dekat pada pemuda itu.

"Kita biarkan nasib yang memutuskan, dan kita akan mencoba lagi seandainya kita merasa benar." Fang mengangguk mantap, menempelkan dahi mereka dan menutup matanya. Ying melihat bibir pemuda itu terkatup rapat seolah menahan sesuatu, dan untuk pertama kalinya di malam ini, ia juga melihat kerutan di sekitar mata pemuda itu. Membuat dia terlihat lebih tua. Lelah. Tersiksa.

Ying meraih kerah jaket yang dipakai Fang dan mencengkramnya erat-erat ketika terlintas di pikirannya bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia diizinkan untuk menyentuh pemuda itu seperti ini. Pikirannya melayang pada saat terakhir kali ia mencium pemuda itu, terakhir kali ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai pemuda itu. Dan semua itu terjadi kemarin. Pemuda itu datang menemuinya di hari yang kebetulan keduanya sama-sama sedang libur dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman, mereka berbaring di rumput dan berbicara tentang pasien terakhir yang pemuda itu tangani. Saat itu, Fang meluapkan kekesalannya karena selalu sulit untuk menghubungi Ying, ia sungguh merasa kehilangan. Pemuda itu berguling hingga berada di atas gadisnya, dan ia mengatakan betapa ia mencintai gadisnya itu sebelum bibirnya menari di wajah sang gadis. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa kehilangan gadisnya seperti itu, setelah berucap demikian, ia mencium gadisnya itu dengan penuh perasaan.

Mengingat memori yang mereka lewati kemarin, membuat Ying semakin tak rela. Ying mengubah duduknya menjadi berada di pangkuan Fang, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher pemuda itu, menghirup kuat-kuat wangi tubuh pemuda itu. Fang dan otak bodohnya telah salah berasumsi bahwa mereka tidak bisa melewati ini.; Ying percaya bahwa mereka bisa. Fang membuatnya menjadi kuat; Fang membuatnya ingin menjadi lebih baik. Persetan untuk omong kosong yang mengatakan tidak, karena nyatanya Fang bisa melakukan semua itu. Tapi Ying tak ingin memaksa jika Fang meragukan kebersamaan mereka; jika pemuda itu tak percaya bahwa mereka lebih kuat bersama-sama. Fang salah dan bodoh. Tapi ia tetap mencintai pemuda itu.

Fang memeluk Ying lebih erat, mengubur hidungnya di setiap helaian rambut gadis itu, satu tangannya mengusap lembut rambut gadis itu sementara tangannya yang lain membuai punggung gadis itu.

.

.

Waktu terlewati begitu cepat dan Ying mulai hanyut ketika ia merasakan pergerakan di sekitarnya, dan ia merasa seperti mengambang karena Fang dengan mudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Ketika Fang menempatkannya di tempat tidur, ia berpikir bahwa pemuda itu akan ikut berbaring di sisinya, tapi ketika ia merasakan Fang menjauh, ia mengeluarkan protes pelan dan mencoba meraih lengan Fang putus asa. "Jangan pergi."

Ying bisa melihat Fang menoleh padanya lalu menatap ke pintu dan kemudian kembali menatap ke arahnya sejenak sebelum berbaring di sampingnya. Ying berbisik sedih, "Aku mencintaimu." Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Fang masih mencintainya atau tidak.

Fang menggeser kepalanya lebih dekat, kedua mata Ying terpaku menatap bibir pemuda itu yang sedikit terbuka. Tak mampu menahan, Ying bergerak mendekat sampai bibirnya menyentuh bibir pemuda itu, berlama-lama menempelkan bibirnya di sana tanpa berniat untuk melumat ataupun sekedar menggerakkannya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menarik diri. Ying menggigit bibir ketika melihat kedua mata Fang tertutup.

Terdapat lipatan di antara alis Fang saat pemuda itu mengerutkan kening, dan Ying senantiasa memperhatikannya. Kedua mata Fang terbuka tiba-tiba dan kemudian tanpa peringatan bibirnya menekan bibir Ying. Ciuman mereka kasar dan terburu-buru, tangan mereka saling meraih satu sama lain dengan putus asa. Wajah Ying terasa terbakar dan bibirnya terasa bengkak karena ciuman itu, tapi itu satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya merasa hidup, sehingga ia meraih bagian belakang kepala Fang dan mencium pemuda itu lebih dalam.

Ying terengah-engah saat Fang melepas ciumannya. "Baby, kau membuat ini lebih sulit dari yang sudah direncanakan. Kita... kita tidak bisa seperti ini." Suara Fang goyah di kata terakhir, dan ia dengan lembut memberikan ciuman di kening Ying sebelum membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menempatkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya, lebih tepatnya di jantungnya.

Ying meringkuk lebih dekat pada Fang, ia jatuh tertidur diiringi suara detak stabil dari dada Fang dan jari-jari pemuda itu yang membelai lembut rambutnya, ia bermimpi mendapat ciuman ringan dari pemuda itu di bibirnya, dan bisikan sedih, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Dengan enggan, Fang bergeser pelan dan beranjak dari sana, lalu ia berjalan keluar dari apartemen gadis itu.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Well, gimana? Mungkin ini cuma jadi tiga chapter doang kok ke depannya, gak panjang-panjang.  
Minat ninggalin review? ^_^

Thanks before!


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

APAPUN BISA TERJADI

.

.  
Chapter 2

.

-::-::-

Ying mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengan sang mantan kekasih. Ia mencoba untuk menghindar saat berada di kantin pada siang hari di setiap hari Selasa, di dalam on-call room setiap detik di hari Rabu malam, dan di depan rumah sakit setiap hari Jumat pukul sepuluh ketika ia pulang. Ia bahkan menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil lebih banyak bagian operasi sehingga mereka tidak akan saling bertemu satu sama lain.

Ying benar-benar telah mencoba. Tapi entah kenapa... entah bagaimana, pemuda itu tetap berhasil menemukannya. Meskipun sebenarnya pemuda itu tak mendekatinya. Tapi bukan berarti Ying akan berpikir ia bisa mengatasinya jika ia berjalan di dekatnya dan mencoba untuk memulai percakapan. Ia hampir tak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan pemuda itu saat di kantin (meskipun ia berusaha keras menghindar untuk tidak memandang pada pemuda itu sama sekali), kedua mata pemuda itu terus menatap begitu tajam padanya. Seolah tatapan itu bisa membakar bagian belakang kepalanya.

Satu bulan terakhir, Suzy telah menemaninya setelah kejadian di pagi hari saat itu. Ketika ia terbangun dan menyadari bahwa pemuda yang ia cintai telah meninggalkannya, ia memanggil nama pemuda itu, dan terus-menerus menangis. Dan Suzy ada di sana, menyeka air matanya dan membawakan makanan yang ia beli dalam perjalanan saat ia tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu. Suzy ada di sana ketika pikirannya mulai berjalan normal, membawanya kembali fokus pada hari esok. Tapi minggu ini Suzy memiliki pertemuan di luar kota, jadi ia terpaksa melewati koridor-koridor Rumah Sakit tanpa Suzy di sampingnya, yang selalu mendukungnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," Suzy berkata sambil memasukkan sweater ke dalam koper biru tuanya. "Kau kuat. Kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu, cukup telepon aku. Atau berbicaralah dengan Melody, atau bahkan Nana. Oke?"

Itulah yang diucapkan Suzy sebelum pergi.

Mendesah pelan, Ying menempatkan kepalanya di tangannya, sikunya bersandar di meja perawat. "Hei Nana."

Dari belakang meja, senyum letih dari seorang perawat bernama Nana mengembang. "Hai. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sepertinya aku perlu minum."

"Aku mendengar itu," kata suara lain.

Ying menoleh, ia melihat Melody—yang juga seorang dokter bedah seperti dirinya—tengah berjalan gembira ke arah mereka, dan Ying dengan sigap menjangkau lengan Melody, menangkapnya. "Ayo kita pergi ke Vidia's Pub. Aku yang traktir." Ying tersenyum cerah.

"Operasinya sukses?" tanya Nana yang sedang menumpuk beberapa dokumen.

"Yup." Melody menyandarkan dirinya di meja, memungkinkan Ying untuk menyandar di lengannya. "Pasienku itu sekarang sudah siuman, berbicara dengan baik dan keterampilan motoriknya berfungsi normal."

"Itu berita bagus," Ying tersenyum.

"Terima kasih! Jadi? Masih ingin minum?"

"Tentu." Ying mengangguk.

"Aku tak bisa ikut," Nana tersenyum menyesal. "Aku ada shift awal besok, dan tunanganku menungguku di rumah."

Selanjutnya, percakapan seru terjadi diantara mereka, menarik perhatian orang lain di sekitar mereka saat ketiganya cekikikan entah apa.

.

.

Berjalan masuk ke Vidia's Pub, Ying bisa merasakan rasa stresnya mulai mereda di tengah-tengah gelombang suasana hangat dan ringan di dalam sana. Banyak ahli bedah dan perawat sering datang ke tempat ini setelah shift mereka berakhir karena tempat ini berada tak jauh dari rumah sakit, sesekali ia dan Melody menyapa wajah-wajah yang mereka kenali ketika mereka berjalan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku yang memesan minumannya!" seru Melody saat mereka telah duduk di sudut bar. Sedangkan Ying, ia setengah melamun dan merasa seribu memori mengisi setiap celah dari otaknya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang dan ia berharap Melody mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada segelas iced tea. Ia bahkan tak ingin keluar dari tempat tidur pagi tadi, terutama setelah ia hanya tidur selama empat jam, tapi otaknya memaksa dirinya, berseru berulang kali tentang bagaimana semangatnya itu akan menjadi bukti kemauan dan kekuatan untuk menghadapi hari tanpa bantuan Suzy. Lebih tepatnya untuk menghadapi wajah Fang tanpa Suzy.

Jujur saja ia tak pernah mengakui hal ini kepada siapa pun tapi kadang-kadang ketika ia sendirian di tempat tidur, ia akan menangis. Ia akan berpikir tentang bagaimana jika kehidupan mereka berbeda dari yang sekarang, apakah mereka akan tetap bersama-sama saat ini? Menikah dengan bahagia? Mengharapkan kehadiran anak pertama mereka? Hampir setiap malam ia memeluk bantal yang biasa mantan kekasihnya itu gunakan ketika tidur di apartemennya, meringkuk lebih dalam seolah menggantikan tubuh hangat pemuda itu yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ying menggeleng pelan, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan seorang pemuda yang selalu berada di kepalanya. Tepat saat itu, minuman yang Melody pesan telah datang, ia tak pernah begitu bersyukur ketika Melody menyerahkan gin dan tonik padanya. Ia menyesapnya sedikit saat Melody mulai menceritakan operasinya secara rinci.

Sementara Melody terus mengoceh, Ying merenungkan tentang dirinya sendiri. Seringkali ia bermimpi berulang-ulang tentang satu hal. Tentang malam ketika ia dan Fang... berpisah. Dalam mimpinya itu, ketika ia bertanya alasan pemuda itu menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir adalah 'Aku gay,' 'Ada orang lain,' atau yang sangat membuatnya terkejut hingga terjaga dari tidurnya semalam dengan keringat dan air mata adalah jawaban 'Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi'.

Suara Melody tiba-tiba menyentak dan mengganggu pikiran Ying ketika Melody menyenggol lengannya, "Uh.."

"Apa?" tanya Ying, ia mengikuti arah tatapan Melody. Di sana, Fang sudah setengah jalan dari pintu, pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat yang sekiranya nyaman. Dan Ying menahan napas ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau ingin pergi?"

Ying memutuskan kontak mata dengan Fang dan beralih pada Melody, ia menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya gemetar. "Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Baiklah." Melody meremas tangan Ying meyakinkan. "Katakan padaku jika kau tak bisa dan kita akan pergi dari sini. Kapan saja."

Seraya tersenyum penuh terima kasih, Ying membalas sebentar remasan tangan Melody sebelum meneguk sisa minumannya hingga tandas. "Lagi?"

Ying baru saja selesai mengatakan pesanannya untuk dua gin dan tonik ketika ia merasa ada seseorang duduk pada kursi di sampingnya. "Hai."

Ying merasa tak harus berbalik untuk tahu siapa itu. Bahkan tanpa bicara sekalipun ia tahu siapa yang telah duduk di sampingnya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, rambut halus di belakang lehernya meremang dan sudut mulutnya akan berkedut sedikit setiap kali pemuda itu di dekatnya. "...H-Hai." Ia berharap pemuda itu tak memperhatikan nada goyah dalam suaranya.

"Jadi, Suzy mengeluarkan ide-idenya untuk membantu anak-anak jalanan di terminal."

Suzy. Sebuah topik yang aman. Ying bisa melakukan itu.

"Ya." Ying mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke tepi meja, menunggu dengan tidak sabar minuman pesanannya. "Dia mengirim sms siang tadi. Dia sangat gugup."

"Tak seharusnya dia begitu. Dia tahu apa yang dia bicarakan, dan ide-idenya sangat bagus."

Ying mengangguk sopan dan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Bagaimana... bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Fang ragu-ragu.

"Aku sudah lebih baik."

"Hari yang melelahkan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Gara-gara kau, batin Ying. "Kurang tidur semalam." Kau membuatku terjaga, dan kemudian membuatku sulit tertidur, lanjut Ying membatin.

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Fang mengangguk dengan kerutan sedikit di wajahnya.

Ying tak bisa lebih lega ketika bartender datang dengan minuman pesanannya. Ketika ia bergerak untuk meraih minumannya, Fang berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan padanya, tersenyum penuh harap. "Berdansa?"

Lagu cinta yang terputar malam ini adalah, 'I Will Always Love You' lalu dilanjut dengan 'When You Say Nothing At All'. Dan dapat dipastikan Ying tak berminat untuk berdansa.

Ying melirik gugup pada Melody, sahabatnya itu tengah menatap mereka dengan mata melebar dan sedotan tergantung di antara bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Ayolah, jangan biarkan tanganku menggantung," Fang bercanda pelan. Ketika Ying tak bergerak, pemuda itu mendesah dan menarik tangannya kembali. Bukannya kembali duduk di tempatnya; ia mengambil langkah lebih dekat dengan gadis yang kini menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu. "Kau teman baikku sebelum kita mulai menjalin hubungan," ia memulai.

"Kau teman baikku ketika kita telah menjalin hubungan. Kupikir kita berdua cukup dewasa untuk tetap menjadi teman setelah apa yang terjadi. Apa kau tak berpikir begitu?"

Ying menggigit bibirnya untuk menyembunyikan ringisannya.

"Lihat, ini hanya salah satu dansa sederhana." Fang merentangkan lengannya, seakan mengekspos dirinya. "Sebagai teman."

Benar. Sebagai teman. Tapi bagi Ying, ini tak sesederhana itu.

"Teman," ucap Ying. "Benar. Fang... kau... Kau memutuskanku. Aku tak mengerti..."

"Kita berdua telah dewasa, dan profesional. Kupikir kita bisa tanpa satu sama lain, tanpa membuat ini sulit. Kita sedang berada di Vidia's Pub dan kita adalah teman."

"Kau..." Ying tertawa miris lalu mendesah pelan. "Fang, kau yang membuat ini menjadi lebih sulit. Kita sudah berakhir, dan aku mencoba untuk menghindar darimu. Dan kau terus bermunculan di tempat-tempat di mana aku berada. Ketika suatu hubungan berakhir, mereka akan menghindar satu sama lain, mereka mencoba untuk mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih baik dan mereka tidak berteman."

Fang kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menghembuskan napas letih, tangannya sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku tahu. A-Aku tahu, aku hanya... Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau tak merindukanku?" Fang menatap sedih mata milik gadis di hadapannya itu, seolah mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu di mata indah itu.

Ying mengangkat tangannya dan berniat menempatkannya di atas tangan Fang dengan gugup, tapi sepertinya Fang lebih cepat meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," Ying mengaku dengan suara pelan, ia menikmati kehangatan genggaman tangan Fang. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tak pernah sedekat ini lagi dengan Fang setelah beberapa minggu; tak pernah menyentuhnya lagi setelah satu bulan.

"Jadi kumohon," Fang menatap Ying dalam, meremas tangan Ying di antara kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin... berdansa sekali. Sekali saja."

Ying menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Baiklah," ucapnya akhirnya, meskipun sedikit enggan.

Fang tampak tak keberatan dengan keengganan Ying padanya. Ia menempatkan tangannya di punggung Ying dan membawa gadis itu ke lantai dansa kecil di sudut pub.

Tangan mereka bergerak canggung ketika mencoba untuk menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk berpegangan. (Dimana ada mantan kekasih diperbolehkan untuk menempatkan tangannya di tubuhmu? Tak ada instruksi tentang hal itu di buku Kencan 101. Karena memang tak ada orang waras yang akan menerima ajakan berdansa dari sang mantan.)

Senyum sederhana terpatri di bibir Fang seraya menggeleng atas kekonyolan mereka. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di pinggul Ying dan kedua tangan gadis itu berada di pundaknya, tepat pada saat itu suara lagu terdengar semakin samar, 'You say it best when you say nothing at all...'

Detik kemudian, awalan lagu lainnya terdengar, Ying mencengkeram bahu Fang mendengar lagu familiar itu, ia merasa ada duri di tenggorokannya. Ia menjatuhkan tatapannya ke kaki mereka saat lirik lagu itu menembus telinganya, dan menyebar di sekitar otaknya. Menyebabkan keributan di dalam kepalanya sebelum jatuh menancap di hatinya.

Tentu saja lagu ini sangat mengena. Ying menghabiskan satu bulan untuk mencoba melupakan Fang, lalu tiba-tiba orang itu datang padanya dan menginginkan berdansa dengannya, tapi lagu yang pada dasarnya menggambarkan kehidupan mereka ini ternyata juga membuat ruang dansa kecil itu terasa menyesakkan dengan melodi melankolis dan kata-kata patah hati dari lagu itu.

Ying terkejut ketika Fang menariknya lebih dekat, tangan gadis itu terlipat di antara mereka dan dahinya menempel di dagu sang pemuda tepat saat terdengar lirik 'Remind me, remind me'.

Ying melirik Fang, mengintip ke arah pemuda itu dari bawah bulu matanya. Mata itu terlihat begitu suram. Membuat Ying sangat ingin membelai rambut pemuda bersurai hitam-keunguan itu dan berbisik di telinga pemuda itu betapa ia mencintainya. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, ia malah memeluk dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di lekuk leher pemuda itu. Fang bereaksi dengan menarik pinggul gadis itu erat, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas kepala gadis itu.

Ying tak akan menangis.

Ying merasakan getaran dari leher Fang saat pemuda itu bersenandung sebuah lagu. Tanpa sadar tubuh Ying gemetar dan ia mencoba untuk berpegangan pada Fang dengan melilitkan lengannya lebih kencang di leher pemuda itu.

Fang menggeser kepalanya dan bernapas dekat telinga gadis itu sebelum ia bersenandung, "Terlihat di matamu bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu."

Ying mulai merasakan kedua matanya memanas di sekitar sudutnya dan ia memilih memejamkan matanya.

Ia tak akan menangis.

Tubuh tegap dan hangat ditambah dengan gumaman senandung lembut membuat tubuh Ying yang memang kurang beristirahat mengendur, tapi gadis itu percaya bahwa Fang ada untuk memeluknya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit melayang, ia mendengar gumaman terakhir Fang untuknya sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh tertidur. "Baby, ingatkan aku, ingatkan aku... Semua hal yang kau lakukan yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu... Kau akan bangun menggunakan kemeja lamaku... Baby, ingatkan aku."

.

.

.

"Ini tidak baik," ucap Ying, tiga hari setelah kejadian di pub. Saat ini Ying tengah menarik selimut untuk menutupi dadanya, Ying memandang Fang yang bergeser di ranjang dan memakai boxernya lalu melemparkan kemeja miliknya pada Ying.

"Kita sudah bersama selama lima tahun dan kemudian tiba-tiba berhenti bertemu satu sama lain selama satu bulan. Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika hal ini terjadi sekali atau dua kali." Fang mengedipkan mata sambil merangkak kembali pada Ying yang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. "Atau empat kali." Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu dan menghisapnya pelan.

"Aku serius, Fang," Ying mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengabaikan desiran di hatinya saat tangan pemuda itu membelai pahanya yang terlapisi selimut dan mulut pemuda itu yang bermain di lehernya.

"Aku merindukanmu, baby."

"Ini yang terakhir."

"Itu yang kau katakan tadi malam. Dan malam sebelumnya. Dan—"

"Kali ini aku serius."

"Oke," Fang terkekeh, lalu mencium leher Ying.

"Kita tak bisa memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini,. Bahkan Suzy." Ying mendorong Fang sehingga ia bisa menatap wajah pemuda itu. "Berjanjilah padaku."

"Dia teman baikmu. Kau menceritakan apapun padanya."

"Aku tahu, tapi... ini akhir bulan, dia tak akan melakukan apapun selain membantuku untuk melupakanmu. Dia akan membunuhku jika dia tahu bahwa kita... Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Fang mengubah posisinya sehingga ia duduk di antara paha Ying yang masih terlapisi selimut.

"Kita tidak kembali bersama." ucap Ying pelan, ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi—terutama jika Fang masih berpikir bahwa itu bisa menghalangi karirnya. "Kita juga bukan... teman yang saling memanfaatkan." Ia mengernyit. "Kita hanya saling membutuhkan." Ia memberi jeda sejenak. "Kecuali kau—"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun," Fang berdeham. "Hanya denganmu."

Ying menggigit bibir sehingga ia bisa menahan senyumnya. Tentu bohong jika ia tak senang mendengar pengakuan Fang. Ini bukan hal yang buruk untuk ia ketahui, tapi juga bukan hal yang baik. Ini hanya akan memberinya harapan palsu. Dan ia tak menginginkan hal itu. "Aku merasa ini tak baik."

"Kau suka cokelat putih dan akan merasa lebih baik jika kau menghirupnya saat kau bernapas. Dan aku adalah cokelat putihmu." Fang membungkuk ke depan, menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung Ying, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu.

"Katakan saja," bisik Fang sambil menekan bibirnya, napasnya terasa menggelitik bagi Ying. Kedua mata gadis itu mulai terpejam.

"Jika kau ingin berhenti, kita akan berhenti. Katakan saja." Fang menekan lagi bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu dan memberi ciuman penuh.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Well, review please...  
Thank you ^_^


End file.
